Naruto's Mistake! Jutsu Gone Wrong?
by PrincessKooh
Summary: What happens when a Jutsu and a food pill are mixed together? A recipe for disaster perhaps? A story about Naruko. Contains fluff Pairing Naruko X Neji to start with. Many surprises ahead please read and review. May contain some bits of OOC
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Mistake, Jutsu gone wrong

A/n this takes place shortly after Tsunade becomes hokage and is a fictional storyline. I've found many stories covering this on here and some on so I shall go where some writers dare not. Let the fic begin. Warning contains fluff and lemon maybe (forgets what lemon is) May also be a bit OOC.

Chapter 1: Experiment, An unexpected love

it was a peaceful calm day in the hidden leaf village. A certain blonde knuckle headed ninja was training for the next chunin exam. "Man I wish the pervy sage would train me some instead of just ogling women all day" said an annoyed Naruto as he sat down. "I mean jeesh how did he end up a sanin anyway? All it takes is this" said Naruto turning into his sexy jutsu/female counterpart Naruko (A/n or naruka, or naru or whichever name you use) However the timing would prove bad. Naruko heard something in the air and looked up just in time for a large rock to land on her head and knock her out.

"Oh crap thats not good" said an anbu as he grabbed Naruto currently Naruko and took her to the hokage mansion.

*later in an exam room in the hokage mansion*

"You idiot you're lucky we need a male and female test subject and that Naruto's sexy jutsu turns her 100% female" snapped an angry Lady Tsunade. "Send in Neji Hyuaga" she ordered. Neji soon entered the exam room. "Okay as agreed you 2 will both take our experimental food pills and undergo observation for the next week. I have already put a jutsu locking jutsu on Naruto so she will remain in her jutsu form" said Tsunade.

Neji took one of the pills while Shizune force fed a pill to the still unconscious Naruko. "Okay we shall let you both be for tonight" said the hokage leaving Neji and Naruko locked along in the room.

***later that night around dinner time*****  
><strong> 

Naruko had just woken up. "Uggh where am I and why are you here Neji" asked Naruko. "Duh you're at the hokage mansion and we are both testing some kind of new food pill on the hokage's orders! Loser" huffed Nejii. "What was that? Come say it to my face" retorted Naruko getting in Nejii's face.

It was at this moment that one of the first unexpected side effects would become soon apparent. Naruko and Nejii gazed at each other overcome with emotions alien to them at least up until this point in time. Nejii leaned in and kissed Naruko. "You know Nejii you actually are kind sexy" said Naruko in a seductive tone returning the kiss though in the back of her head Naruto was thinking what the hell am I doing. The nine tails however was enjoying this as he chuckled to himself. Slowly the two ninja seemed to go on auto pilot. They exchanged more kisses then started teasing each other. 

Things were heating fast. (A/N here comes adult stuff) Naruko stripped Nejii and Nejii stripped her. "Take me now Nejii" said Naruko wrapping her arms around him. Nejii didn't need telling twice as he picked her up and put her on the bed. They pleasured each other a little more and went on into full blown sex. Nejii thrust his manhood in and out of Naruko eliciting moans of pleasure until the climax, Nejii injecting his seed into his partner. There was a few minutes silence before they went for round two. 

Soon dinner was brought in and they ate. Later they had another round of sex and fell asleep together snuggled closely in one an others arms.

***The next morning***

The two chunin woke up groggy. Naruko was the first to notice something amiss. "Gahh! Neji you closet pervert get off of me" screamed Naruko. Neji was fully awake now. "Stop yelling you…Huh Naruto why are you in your sexy jutsu form" said Neji. "The better question is why were you groping me" snapped Naruko.

"Whatever just turn back" said Neji. Naruko promptly tried to undo the sexy jutsu but to no avail. "Well what are you waiting for" asked Neji growing annoyed. "I-I can't undo the jutsu" said Naruko. Just then Lady Tsunade entered with a few anbu black ops. "Of course you can't! I put the jutsu locking jutsu on you so only I can undo it" said the hokage.

"Grr undo this now then you old bat" ordered Naruko. "Fine crybaby! Release" said Tsunade. A puff of smoke appeared around Naruko but nothing happened. "What the hell? The jutsu won't release" said Tsunade. At this time the nine tails was laughing up a storm inside Naruko. "Ahaha the fools have no clue what is going on" chuckled the fox spirit.

"Why aren't I changing back old lady" asked Naruko. "Hmm this must be a side effect from the food pill. We will have to run some tests. For now Neji you may get dressed and leave. Neji blushing slightly got dressed and left the hokage's to meet his squad for training. Meanwhile Tsunade ran some tests on Naruko.

"Hmm I have no clue how but it seems you were given the maximum dosage of our new drug by mistake. That combined with the use of sexy jutsu has seemed to have had adverse effects. Naruto I am afraid that you will be stuck as a girl for at least a month" explained Tsunade.

"Whattttttt" yelled Naruko before fainting.

***Two days later in the leaf village hospital***

Naruko slowly woke to find herself in a hospital with her teammate Sakura at her bedside. "Mmm where am I? What happened" asked Naruko. "Idiot you fainted after Tsunade broke the news to you" said Sakura. "Wait so then it wasn't a dream" said Naruko starting to cry. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity for Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto the hokage has already order me to help you through this. Also once we inform the others Ten-Ten , Hinata and Ino are supposed to help too once they are up to speed" said Sakura trying to comfort Naruko. Sadly her attempts helped little.

Soon the doctors had come and given Naruto the all clear thus allowing her discharge. Sakura loaned Naruko a spare outfit that no longer fit seeing as her clothes vanished from the use of the sexy jutsu. Naruko hated to admit it but Sakura's clothes were more comfortable than what she usually wore. She thanked Sakura as the two went to meet their friends and comrades.

***At the meeting spot***

Kakashi, Team Gai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Iruka, as well as Konahamuru and his friends were all gathered along with the fifth hokage and Shizune. Upon Sakura and Naruko's arrival the whole group starred except for Shizune, Tsunade and Kakashi who all knew.

Neji eyed Naruko suspiciously employing the byukagan while Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air around her. "Umm why is Naruto in his sexy jutsu form" asked Konahamuru. "Huh? That's Naruto" said everyone.

"Ahem! Yes it is! Now go on" said Tsunade motioning to Naruko. She stepped up shyly. "Uh yeah well you see there was kind of a mishap while testing something for Tsunade. As a result for the time being I'm stuck as a girl. The name is Naruko Uzumaki" she said nervously.

There were several minutes of silence while things sunk in. "Uh well if I may say so you make quite the beautiful girl Naruko" said Lee flashing a thumbs up and shining smile as was him custom. "Uh thanks Lee" said Naruko with a blush and a sweat drop.

"Ahem now then Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten you three along with Sakura are to help Naruko through this. Her condition should only last about a month or so. Until then she has much to learn. During this time you five along with Kakashi shall be a temporary squad. The remainder of Team Gai and Team Kurenai shall be merged into a squad as well during this time. Furthermore you five girls shall reside at the hokage mansions guest quarters when not on missions or training" said Lady Tsunade.

"Yes mam" replied all of the ninja. "Okay then you all are free to do as you wish for the remainder of the day" said the hokage departing the group with Shizune and Ton-Ton.

There was some more silence before the questions started up. "So you really are Naruto" asked Choji. She nodded in reply. "Trust me my byukagan can tell its him or rather her" said Neji though in truth he had already known but yet was shocked that Naruto was truly stuck in this form.

"Uhh so whats it like being a girl" asked Kiba. Everyone sweat dropped. "Well it's definitely different" said Naruko. "Ahem well Naruto you had a hard day so how about I treat you all to ramen" said Iruka. Choji was the first to become excited. "Oh yeah ramen" said Naruko jumping around. "Yep there's no doubt that's Naruto" said Shikamaru.

To Be Continued

Phew Chapter 1 took forever! Another long piece from me ^^; Anyway sorry for any OOC but I figured this may be one take on reactions and such from the other ninja. I have big plans for this fic though *Evil Grin* And yes I just had to do a Naruko X Neji pairing. I think it's another of many interesting pairings. To you Hinata X Naruto fans I am sorry but disappointment lies ahead for Hinata along with a few surprises for all.

I shall try not to disappoint any who actually read this. Anyway please read and review but no flames please. Note: there may be some humor and much OOC in the next chapter mainly pertaining to a few Anbu and Tsunade. Oh a sorry if I misspelled any names. It has been a while since I used a majority of them *Sigh*


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Mistake, Jutsu gone wrong

Omg 30 views in its first day and an additional 30 on one of my other stories! I am so speechless! You are all totally awesome. To King Nintendo thanks so much. Yeah the Naruko X Neji pairing just screamed out to me plus I have some plot ideas and such for later on assuming I can hold the audiences interest. Anyway I won't babble on and on just yet.

Disclaimer: I of course do not own Naruto *sob* If I did I wouldn't be broke *sob* well on with the story

Oh and quick warning in case you hadn't noticed from chapter one. There will be times when theres ime skips or I speed the plot along a bit but just like the Anime I may feel the need to add in some filler ^^; Just bear with it please.

*Edit damn so many views 0-o and even faves now *faints* Thank you all so much! To the guys I give you all a Sexy jutsu clone. To girls I give you a date with Sasuke ^^

-

Chapter 2: I-Im WHAT?

Naruko had now been a girl for about 8 weeks and was slowly adjusting. Still part of her couldn't wait for Lady Tsunade to be able to undo the jutsu. What made it worse was on the two missions her reformed team had gone on in this time many boys kept hitting on her. Poor Hinata couldn't help but feel bad since she held feelings for Naruto while Ino and Sakura were pissed that they weren't grabbing attention. Hell even Jiraiya being the perv he is suddenly offered "Special Training Sessions" to which he got a beating from Tsunade, Naruko and Sakura.

***At the Hokage Mansions guest quarters***

The team had just returned from its third mission in nearly two months, a boring C rank. Naruko was getting a bit concerned that the jutsu seemed to show no signs of weakening as the hokage said. Now however Naruko had more pressing concerns.

Currently she was in the bathroom puking for the third time today. Her teammates were a tad concerned. Once Naruko had regained her composure the girls took her to see Tsunade. She had just started to run tests on Naruko when a few Anbu came to see her. "Lady Hokage we need to speak with you immediately" said one of them. Sighing Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back Naruto" said Tsunade leaving the room. Naruko was left in the exam room Naked with Shizune, Hinata, Sakura and Ton-Ton.

***In Tsunade's office***

Tsunade and the Anbu examined the surveillance video of Naruko and Neji on the night of the experiment which one of the Anbu had been hiding or as he put it "closely examining". "Oh hell! This can't be good" said Tsunade.

"Uh you don't think that… The Anbu was cut off. "Unfortunately I do! Summon Neji Hyuga here at once" said Tsunade. "Yes mam" replied the group of Anbu.

***Back in the exam room***

Naruko was still slightly embarrassed at being in front of her friends in the exam room but had gotten use to it having done much with the other girls. Sakura was there as part of her studies under the Hokage but she didn't want to admit her jealousy over Naruko's better assets for lack of a better term. The whole time the nine tails had been getting endless amusement. Whether it was the fact that Naruto was enduring such hardships or that only he knew what was going on.

"Well I uh hope whatever wrong is nothing too serious Naruko" said Hinata in concern. At that Naruko ran to the trash to vomit once more. "Gee they sure are taking a while" said Sakura trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Just then Tsunade returned. "I have just a couple more tests to run" she said.

Shortly after finishing she had a grim look on her face. "Shizune. Hinata please wait outside" said the Hokage. The two of course obeyed quickly. Once they were out of the room Tsunade spoke.

"Sakura I am only letting you hear this first along with Naruko because you are not only my apprentice but her friend and teammate." Sakura and Naruko gulped nervously. "I am not sure how to tell you these two things so I'll just be blunt. First off Naruko I am afraid you are stuck as a girl permanently" said Tsunade.

"What" was all Naruko could say as a look of disbelief spread on her face.

"Wait there's more I'm afraid. This might be worse than the first piece of news for you but again I am going to be blunt. Naruko you're pregnant" said Tsunade. At first there was silence as shock formed on both Sakura's and Naruko's faces.

"I-I'm What" said Naruko her shock turning to horror. "I said you are without a doubt pregnant" said Tsunade looking annoyed. Inside Naruko the nine tails was overcome with laughter. "Haha kit you are so oblivious. Little kit should be more careful" he boasted.

After a few moments of staring shocked at Tsunade Naruko passed out. "Well that could've gone better" sighed Tsunade.

***30 minutes later***

Naruko was waking up on the exam room table. Sakura and Tsunade were still in the room. Shizune had been allowed to return to the room along with Hinata. "Ah awake at last Naruko" said Tsunade.

"Mm I feel like I was hit with Lee's taijutsu. I had the worst nightmare ever" said Naruko noting Hinata looking a little sad.

"Uh Naruko I am afraid to say this but it wasn't a nightmare" said Shizune. There was a few minutes of brief silence before Naruko spoke.

"R-really" she said looking abysmal.

"That's right" said Tsunade. She then recounted the details of the night Naruko and Neji tested the food pills. After she finished there were a few wide eyes. "So you see the food pills also cause memory loss" She added like it was no big deal.

"Sakura can you do me a favor? Please kill me" said Naruko.

"Idiot! Thanks to the nine tails you can't die that easily you big cry baby" said Tsunade. Naruko tightened her grip on her blanket. While she was out cold Tsunade and Sakura had dressed her in a hospital gown and put a blanket over her.

"I may as well be dead" said Naruko starting to cry. There was a knock on the door. Shizune answered the door. It was none other than the Anbu with Neji. Neji was allowed to enter and more silence followed.

"Ahem well then Naruko I leave things up to you. We can stay while you inform Neji or leave. Hinata however as per Hyuaga clan tradition shall remain either way" said Tsunade. Hinata gave a nod to show her understanding.

'_Hyuaga__tradition?__What__tradition?__' _thought Neji.

"If it is okay with you I would prefer it just be Neji and Hinata" said Naruko. The thought of Hinata remaining was uncomfortable but Naruko felt it best not to question traditions at a time such as this. Tsunade nodded and ushered the others back out of the room. She turned to speak to Naruko before she left.

"Naruko just remember no matter what happens I take full responsibility. After all this did happen on my watch" she said exiting the room.

Naruko spoke first. "I assume Tsunade told you about that night" asked Naruko blushing.

"Yes she did more or less" said Neji also blushing with a look of guilt and regret. "I assume this has to do with that? So what's wrong" asked Neji praying to Kami his fears were wrong.

Nothing could have prepared Hinata or Neji for the blunt reply.

"Gee I don't know. Maybe it's the fact you knocked me up you damn pervert so congratulations! I am pregnant with your damn kid" yelled Naruko angrily. Neji had a look of pure shock and horror on his face. Hinata on the other hand was trying to cower in fear of Naruko's angered outburst.

"W-what" stammered Neji.

"I said you got me pregnant you jerk" repeated Naruko. At this it was Neji's turn to pass out.

Five minutes later Hinata had helped Neji regain consciousness. "Ha never thought I would see the day you faint" said Naruko.

Neji stood up slowly. "So then is it true" asked Neji. Hinata merely gave a nod. Just to be sure he examined her with the byukagan. Sure enough though very minute there was an extra trace of chakra coming from within Naruko aside from that of the Nine Tails. "Okay then but then what tradition was the hokage speaking of" asked Neji.

"Well you see there are a few traditions in our clan that are known mostly to the women of either branch of the family" said Hinata pausing briefly. "It is a custom that when a girl from our clan becomes pregnant that at least one woman from the main household be present when she tells her partner. Likewise when a male member of the clan regardless of which branch family they belong to impregnates a girl the main house must be informed first and then as with the first scenario a woman from the main house must be present when the male clan member is informed by his partner" explained Hinata.

"Oh I see" said Neji. Naruko just nodded feigning interest and understanding.

"Well I guess Ten-Ten is pissed" said Neji.

"Ha I knew you had a thing for her" said Naruko.

"Hey we only dated once you failure" retorted Neji.

"Well unfortunately that is done with now brother. I trust you know your next obligation under our clans laws" said Hinata.

Neji paused and let out a deep sigh. "Yes sister unfortunately I do though I'd rather watch Lee and Gai Sensei make poses in the sunset complete with background music for a week straight or die than do that" said Neji bluntly.

"Uh do what" asked Naruko curious.

"This" said Neji kneeling as Hinata handed him a ring with the Hyuaga clan symbol engraved on it. "Naruko Uzumaki will you do me the honor of becoming my bride" asked Neji holding back the urge to vomit profusely.

"WHAT? Are you crazy jack ass? Why in the hell would I ever consider marrying you" yelled Naruto.

"Naru-Chan please understand it's our clans custom and law" said Hinata.

Naruko just stared at Hinata as if she had just grown to extra heads and turned 6 shades of purple.

A few seconds later she responded. "Read my Lips! NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL" yelled Naruko throwing a nearby vase at Neji effectively knocking him out the window.

To Be Continued

Phew that took a while to Finish. Actually I had wrote most of this chapter out but had a series of computer issues and it was hard ta get a backed up copy. Also been crazy busy with real life stuff and lacking motivation to write :/

I think I got Shikamaru Syndrome … lol Also been having waaaay too much writers block T-T Sorry for the long wait but hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
